Mother!(rewrite)
by Mizudoriko
Summary: Karura had no reservations of sacrificing herself for her youngest son, giving him the "ultimate protection". Too bad the power of a mother's love belongs in the Potterverse instead of Suna. A series of misconceptions, a few tragic deaths along with a contract, and some incompetent gods...Gaara gains a mother in a most unconventional way. If only they were more mentally stable.
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto**

* * *

It is a dark and stormy day.

The clouds hang in front of the moon like a curtain and rain pours down from the sky. Lightning flashes in the distance, illuminating the silhouette of trees like twisted monstrosities of hands, grasping for the sky. The ground is wet, slippery and dyed red like blood by the flashing lights of an ambulance.

The sirens of many police cars scream, rending the air with their cries.

...so did many people.

Soon, blood actually pollutes the water, spreading like a plague through the clear liquid. It is a beautiful sight, like when you drop red food coloring into a glass, the dye exploding in a vicious cloud of red. But this time, it's on the hard asphalt of a road, the black stones glittering with rain and blood mixed together. It also occasionally flashes purple when the blue lights shine instead of the red ones.

I know, it sounds seriously cliche and boring. It isn't as if we all haven't heard some sort of story like this before. And guess what?

This happens on Halloween.

Honestly, there must be some higher being that's finding enjoyment in this. Things like this don't just _happen_ to people.

Here I lie on the ground, on the grass of some poor person's lawn, no doubt they are one of the many people screaming right now. Probably also running around like headless chickens. My eyes are half open, I have already lost control of my limbs due to blood loss, so giving the finger to the sky is out of the question. Not to mention that it would bring my sanity into serious questioning, though the excuse of being delirious due to blood loss might work.

It's not as if I've ever had much sanity to begin with.

Every breath I take comes with sharp stabbing pain from my left chest area. Sharp stabbing pain, well that's rich, I literally got stabbed and I'm experiencing _stabbing pain._ Yes, puns, they make the world go 'round these days. My thoughts turn towards a downward spiral into inky darkness, it pulls at me, tugs me even closer. I hear someone talking to me, trying to reassure me that I am perfectly alright as hands grasp my body checking my vitals.

I am not alright, it's honestly too late people.

One doesn't simply survive being stabbed through the heart.

Oh lord, the memes, the _memes_.

Ok, I've gotten that out of my system now, along with the puns.

I've already accepted my fate, it had been decided as soon as the knife pierced me. I'm not in a panic, I'm fine as I am. Really, I am absolutely fine, well, as fine as a person can be after being stabbed in a very important organ that is vital for functioning. Which isn't very fine at all when all things are considered. So I am not fine. Absolutely not fine, thank you for asking.

I sigh internally, I'm about to make some poor medic's day by dying right in front of them.

Honestly.

I'm sorry?

Mom? Dad?

Anyone?

Goodbye…?

As if hearing my final farewell to life, the persistent shadow tugs at me viciously.

_No no no nonono__**nononono.**_

Yet I'm still here, my mind crystal clear and working overtime trying to deny what is happening to me, I had been just walking across the street with my group of friends. The excitement was high, my eyes probably were sparkling with unholy glee. We all had pillowcases full of candy and we're going to our homes. My hair was dyed blood red, and my costume immaculate. All in all, it had been a perfect night of trick or treating.

It was also pretty late.

But this is my first time celebrating Halloween and I wanted to stay out as long as possible.

My friends and I all dressed up as some random anime characters from this new popular anime that just came out. We'd planned all of our costumes accordingly and spent weeks on them. Mine is composed of a long white kimono and blood red hair. Since my hair is actually a light brown, I had to dye it the shade of red I wanted, and it came out a pretty well. Our parents drove us to one of the neighborhoods and dropped us off there, telling us to be careful.

_Be careful..._

Funny how that turned out with me being stabbed through the heart by some random person in front of my horrified friends. One of them screamed, and people started running away into houses yelling. Someone called the police and ambulance, they had sounded hysterical, I don't blame them for it though. If I were in their place I'd be hysterical too.

Luckily for me, whoever did the deed wasn't a professional, only a small part of my heart was damaged. My lung, however, was another story. I could live with one lung though, a heart is kinda necessary for my continued survival. One thing I can't live with, however, is that they ruined my costume! I had put so much work into it too? Now it's stained with blood and I probably wouldn't ever get it out. Good thing I won't have to live with it much longer, I'll probably die in the next few minutes. But hey, no matter how cliche my death is, it still is pretty cool, right?

Too bad the bleeding couldn't be stopped.

Oh, people tried, they really did.

But nothing worked.

The ambulances can't arrive fast enough, the police are there to ensure that the panic that ensues wouldn't hurt anyone else.

But I'm still dying, from blood loss if nothing else.

And it hurt like hell.

It's funny how in the last moments if your life that you start thinking clearly and contemplating your last few precious moments of remaining life.

I, for one, am annoyed with my predicament.

No, I am _livid._ I'll make them pay, _they'llpay__**they'llpayfortakingawaywhat'smine.**_

Like really, I go and try to have fun with my friends this one night of the entire year only to get stabbed by some crazy person. And now I'm dying?! Someone tell me that this is just a horrible cliche horror movie with the "strong" female protagonist nearly dying and then surviving. But no, some entity from on high has it for me, I'm not cheating death today or anytime soon.

So yes, I am just going to lie here with my lifeblood flowing out of me while I reflect upon my thoroughly messed up life.

Cheerful thoughts indeed.

Why am I still alive?

This hurts goddamnit!

My vision fades all too quickly. I take a breath to steady myself, trying to ignore the pain.

_I'll just close my eyes for a moment. It hurts...and I'm so tired, someone give me a blanket? It's cold too. _

The darkness yanks.

I don't exhale.

* * *

"_..."_

"This must be a joke." I wave my nonexistent limbs around in frustration.

"_..."_

"A joke I tell you!" Again, I do not know what I'm accomplishing by shaking my also nonexistent fist at a person I can't even see. What can I say? It's therapeutic.

**The darkness does not reply.**

**It only witnesses.**

**Forever.**

**Eternal.**

"_..."_

"Oh, come ON!" The continued silence tears at my rapidly diminishing patience.

"_..."_

"Fine, be that way all-encompassing-darkness-that-apparently-is-supposed-to-be-the afterlife!" Inwardly, however, I am much more desolate. Thousands of questions swirl in my mind, **panic **choking up a throat I no longer seemed to have. And yet, the emotions are still just as potent as the ones I had while alive. It's a funny thing, how quickly I've accepted my untimely **demise**.

If only...no, better not to think of it. Never. Banish the thought. Forget. Erase. Numb. Disassociate. Stop. _Stop. Stopstop__**stopstop**_**stopstopstopstop.**

**There is no light without Dark, what is life without Death?**

**The dark is always present.**

**Omnipotent.**

**Omniscient.**

**Listening.**

**But it will never reply.**

"_..."_

"And now I am talking to myself, a sure sign of **insanity **and I've been here for like how long? Less than a minute?" I laugh **brokenly**, what is time anymore? Has it been a minute? I don't know, it feels like forever.

No.

**Stop.**

"_..."_

"If this is the afterlife I demand a refund, after dying like that surely I deserve something better than whatever this is." Humor has always been my go-to for diffusing undesirable situations. I just want...no. No. **Stop.**

"_..."_

"[And no one answered]-am I going to be stuck here narrating everything that is happening to me? Because the narration would compose of absolutely nothing." References, I've fallen into making references. I only make references when stressed, usually because I am awful at them.

I won't cry.

I can't cry.

You are better than this.

You are _stronger than this._

**Stop.**

**I won't cry.**

And then, from somewhere far, far away I suddenly hear…

"_Please...let me see my child's face…?"_

"Errr...sure mystery lady?" My relief to hear something, anything, is palpable. If only I could see too.

"_He's...so...tiny"_

"Ummm...I am living under the assumption that all children are tiny. So unless he belongs to a race of giants or something, he's obviously tiny."

Ha, humor? What humor? What is funny about **death**?

"_Please, whatever god may be listening, protect my son…"_

God? There is no God in Heaven, if there was, I wouldn't be here. And yet, there is a "here", what purpose did "God" have for my **death**? Someone tell me how my **death** is justified.

"I am no god...but...I...I will do my best." My **bleeding heart** will never let me turn away someone who sounds so desperate. Besides, this is her son that we're talking about, a mother's love is unconditional.

"_..."_

"Will you explain where I am? Please, I don't—" I never get to finish my request before another distinctly masculine voice interrupts.

"_Lady Karura's heart rate is dropping!"_

"What?"

"_Do something, quick!"_

Suddenly, it hits me,

"Oh...she is dying too. My condolences for the living and those that will grieve for her passing."

"_No..no..nononoNO!"_

I laugh a little, strangely detached even though there is nothing to laugh about,

" De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt you know…"

"_Why?!"_

"Hmmm? Well, there is also this thing called denial. It would seem that you've built a hut firmly on the other side of it. Not a mansion, you haven't gotten there yet, so it is just a hut. You should be proud." I'm not bitter, I derive no twisted satisfaction from the grieve in his voice.

Let someone else suffer too so that I will not be alone in my little void.

"_Why did it have to be her?"_

Oddly content, I cast my thoughts back to more cheerful times.

"Equivalent exchange mortals! Fullmetal Alchemist is making a comeback! Fullmetal Alchemist is great, just not so much when you've tried to bring someone back via Alchemy."

**Your life is forfeit.**

**The balance as it should be.**

"_Lady Chiyo, please leave us, and take that child with you too."_

"Chiyo. Karura. What next, Gaara?"

_Hello._

I startle, noticing a figure standing before me. She's oddly translucent, washed of color, yet I can tell that her hair is a light brown and eyes a steely blue.

_**Who are you.**_

_Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? I didn't mean to startle you, kami-sama. My name is Karura._

Karura clasps her hands together in embarrassment, her strange tunic-like dress crinkling.

_**So you are this Karura. Why do you call me a god?**_

She looks at me confused,

_Aren't you one?_

_**No god exists in this world, if there is one, they clearly have no regard for the living.**_

_Don't be like that, life isn't so bad._

Her eyebrows draw close together, concerned and disapproving.

_**Suit yourself.**_

_May I ask why you are covered in blood?_

So she can see me when I cannot see myself, fascinating.

_**I was stabbed to death.**_

_Oh._

There is silence as we contemplate the new information.

Eventually, she extends a hesitant hand towards me,

_I have...a favor to ask._

_**I have no favors to grant, I would watch over your son if I could, but I am unfortunately…indisposed.**_

_How do you know what I was going to ask?_

She seems surprised at my knowledge of her favor.

_**I heard your request.**_

Karura laughs disbelievingly,

_And you say you are not a god?_

_**No, I am not.**_

Karura reaches for me, her hands clasping mine, brows drawn in sympathy,

_I believe in you. Please, I know I do not have much time left here._

_**I do not know what you want me to do.**_

_Watch over my son, he...won't have a happy life._

_**Very well. I can not guarent**_—

_Thank you._

**And so, the darkness takes her too, but a far better place.**

With that, Karura gives me a grateful smile, her body dissolving and fading away. From where her hands held mine, I see myself slowly becoming visible.

A hand.

Wrist.

Arm.

No. This is not right.

That is not my hand, nor is that my arm, these are not the clothes I died in.

These are Karura's. I reach a hand up to touch my hair, it stops at chin length, a good foot shorter than it is supposed to be. I feel my face, finding surprised etched there, The shape is different, slighter than what my face is.

I didn't have time to compose myself before what feels like a steel cable yanking me forward pulls me out of the void and thrusts me into blinding light.

**The contract will be fulfilled.**

Blinking away the spots that dance in my vision, I revel in how I can now see. I'd taken sight for granted, a mistake that I will try to amend.

I look at my surroundings, curious, this was not where I died.

_Sand everywhere, sand over there, and oh, sand over there too! It's very sandy and boring with a bunch of hospital equipment. Did I survive? Why am I in a sandy hospital building, it really isn't a good place for injured people. Standards obviously need to be upped, and this place is also really cramped. _

Examining myself further, I come to the conclusion that I am still very much dead.

Of course, why would I be alive? The situation is just becoming curiouser and curiouser.

So I'm a ghost, wonderful. Do I have the ability to float objects?

Setting my sights on a scalpel, still bloody, I attempt to lift it, not caring about the consequences.

Nothing happens, I simply phase through it.

Frustrated, I try again, with a little more success. The scalpel quivers slightly, not enough to be alarming or very noticeable, but it shifted all the same.

Suddenly a hand reaches over to where mine was a moment before, startling me into jumping back. I follow the appendage up to a face, kohl-lined eyes scrutinizing me.

"What was that?"

I shrink on myself, out of my depth and more than a little terrified.

"What was what, Kazekage-sama?" A woman getting on in her years replies quizzically.

"Nothing, nothing at all Chiyo...just…" The Kazekage runs a hand tiredly over his face

On a more serious note, I believe I know where I have ended up, the Narutoverse. In Suna. It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out, the copious amounts of sand, the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa, Chiyo-Sasori's grandmother, and the hitai ate along with people decked out in full shinobi gear. Either this is really good cosplay, or it is a reality.

Normal people would be at emotional extremes right now.

They'd have died, woken up in an unfamiliar place, and figured out that they are still dead.

Lucky for me, I'm not a normal person.

I'm a sixteen-year-old girl that died and somehow...came back to life? Not the conventional way, but I still exist.

I've also watched the entirety of the anime version of Naruto, read too many fanfictions, and surfed the internet for interesting Naruto facts. So, it really isn't surprising that I have a sense of deja vu as I watch Rasa weep over his dead wife's body with Chiyo trying to comfort him. I find some satisfaction in his pain, having never liked that guy, even with the excuse that it was all for the village. He committed atrocities for the greater good. Was there a better way? Maybe not. Do I still hate him? Of course. Karura probably wants to strangle him for all that he's done.

Karura's dead. I saw her.

I...I _am _her.

She died when Gaara was born.

Conclusion, Gaara has just been born. The voices I overheard confirmed as much.

I look around the room a bit more, my eyes finally rested upon the small child that was being held in some random medic-nin's arms. I moved closer to inspect the newborn Gaara…

My head pounds and I'm suddenly no longer in the hospital.

* * *

_It's all for the best._

_But Rasa…_

_Please, Karura, understand that this is the only way._

_Of course Kazekage-sama, the village must come before everything._

* * *

I shudder as my vision blurs again, I'm back, leaning over and peering at a tiny, tiny Gaara.

But he was premature...so I suppose there is a reason for his small size. Still, babies are supposed to be little demons, not adorable-

Oh,

Demons.

I sigh and reach a single ghostly finger to poke the sleeping baby's face.

I had expected it to go through him, so imagine my surprise when it connected with a solid, and alive, cheek. My eyes widened, while my brain went through all the different possibilities and ways to exploit them. Gaara then proceeded to open his eyes and give out a small cry.

It's all very adorable really.

Though I doubt he has the energy to manage something louder, if I recall correctly, he'd always been one of few words.

Well, he did happen to be a sacrificial demon container, also known as a jinchuuriki. I'm not entirely sure on whether Shukaku is insane or not, he acts pretty crazy most of the time with surprising moments of seriousness. My theory is that Shukaku isn't insane, his personality is just like that, and when shit hits the fan, he becomes serious. So a note to self:

If Shukaku's serious then go in self-preservation mode level max.

The one time he seemed sane is when all the bijuu are saved somewhere when Madara is trying to take over the world via the Tsukuyomi.

Bad times indeed.

I try to put my little...episode to the back of my mind. I have a feeling it had something to do with my transformation into Karura. I hope she's alright, somewhere...I don't want to steal her place.

**The contract will be fulfilled.**

There's searing pain and I cry out, something..._something else is in my head._

And then all too abruptly, that stops too. I shake, then laugh hysterically,

"_Is this what I am now? Pathetic and crying on the ground of a hospital that shouldn't even exist with the stolen face of a woman a thousand times braver than I can ever measure up to be?"_

I cradle my head...no Karura's...in Karura's hands.

I have nothing.

Not even myself.

"_Why is this happening? What is that voice? Why am I here? Why am I Karura, or is Karura me? What is this __**madness?**_"

I turn my tear-stained face to find Gaara's wide-eyed stare fixated on me.

"_What are you __**doing to me?**_"

He does not reply, but instead burbles out happy baby noises, before being hit with the exhaustion of just being born.

He goes out like a light, stilling and becoming quiet in the medic-nin's arms.

I wonder if I can kill him. It would be easy, I can touch him and he's a baby.

**The contract does not allow that action.**

There it is again, that voice, that presence. So foreign and strange, but it doesn't hurt this time and it seems to respond to certain things I do.

It sparks an idea, I wrap my hands around _his_ neck, and I _**squeeze**__._

**You are violating the contract.**

My hands do nothing, breath ragged, and screaming at myself,

_What are you doing?!_

I let go, Gaara still sleeping soundly, and collapse to the floor, blank and numb. I don't know what I'm doing. _Why_ _**am I like this. **_

I don't want to kill him….he's, he's just a _**newborn.**_

He's **important**.

* * *

_Rasa?_

_Yes, Karura?_

_I'm..I'm pregnant again._

…

_I'm sorry, I...I know it's been hard…_

_Karura, no, this is great news! I'm just surprised. _

_Really?_

_Of course! We'll be having our third, isn't it exciting?_

* * *

Isn't it...exciting? A new "life". Not much of one but...I...I can still think. I'm….extant.

That is enough, it has to be enough.

_Thank you, Karura. I will do my best...to honor your last request. I'm...sorry. So, so, sorry._

I'm crying again, but it's nothing new.

The medic nin holding Gaara says something to Rasa, but I'm too numb to catch what the exchange. He walks out of the room with Gaara, I startle, a shock running through me and I scramble to my feet, my borrowed feet.

_I promise I will give them back to you someday, Karura._

_I'll make you proud._

_I'll raise Gaara in your place, at least, I'll do my best._

Following the two, I glance at the corridor we're walking through. It's lined with doors, some of them open, most of them closed. There's sand everywhere, but that's expected.

We reach a door at the end and the medic opens it before shutting it in my face I didn't even have a chance of following them inside first.

The bastard.

Rude.

We eat the rude.

I put a careful hand on the door, watching it phase through before I follow it, coming out the other side into what looks like an incubation room.

The room contains quite a few other babies. I went around observing them while the medic-nin talked to some of the nurses about what they were supposed to do with Gaara. I try to comfort one that was crying...but that only made them wail louder. A nurse hurries over to shush them. I suppose that babies are more sensitive to the supernatural than adults. They still can't see me like Gaara can though…

The medic left after giving the Kazekage's instructions to the nurses and one of them came over to settle Gaara in one of the incubators. The nurses left after that, only to come in again when he woke up a few minutes later and started crying for food. They leave quickly after completing their tasks.

I close my eyes, perhaps I should sleep if I can. There really isn't much I can do. Gaara stirs in his incubator, I see him staring at me when I reopen my eyes. It's funny how he seems to have a fascination with my face. I ruffle his hair, flinching when I remembered what I had tried to do.

"_Sleep tight, little one. Mother is here."_

* * *

I open my eyes to the desert sky, uncannily blue and flat. The sand underneath me rumbles ominously,

'_**Why are you here, human'**_

I laugh, so this is where I ended up. I stand and turn, coming face to face with the Ichibi

'_Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Shukaku.'_

* * *

Okay, the first chapter is done. I'm gonna do a rehaul of the other chapters too. This is a lot darker than I originally wrote it...like wow, brain, what are you on now? Anyway, thanks for reading!

Edit: I have a Discord! It's a work in progress, but feel free to say hi~!

It's linked in my bio.


	2. Shukaku

'_Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Shukaku.'_

He? They? It? No, not "it", never "it", Shukaku is _someone._

'_**Why are you here, human?'**_

I cast my gaze over the thick chains that bound him down, coiled around his body and nailed through his limbs. Inclining my head has me staring into pitch black eyes quartered by a golden star. They shine with uncanny intelligence, madness glittering at the edges.

'_**Do try to answer my question, puny mortal.'**_

Shivering erupts as I try to stifle the unwilling shaking, nothing could have prepared me to meet a bijuu, even if someone had warned me. The anime does not do these beings justice, they truly are worthy of their titles:

Demon.

Monster.

Freak of Nature.

No, they _are_ _forces_ of nature. It is not they who don't belong, it is humans.

Shukaku deserves an honest answer from me, so I give the most accurate one I can muster,

'_I am...I don't know who I am.'_

The chains rattle, slithering and pooling below the bijuu like venomous snakes, hissing as he bends down even further.

One foot away.

Six inches.

One millimeter.

He shifts his head until one large eye focuses on me,

'_**You look like her. But you are not her. You do not have her fire...or any chakra for that matter. You, insignificant wretch, have my esteemed self's attention.'**_

The Ichibi turns, looking at me with his other eye, a permanent grin wrapped on his massive snout. He inhales, the wind tugs at my clothes only to be plastered back as a blast of wind sends sand tearing at my...Karura's...face.

I startle, surprised, before I force myself to be still, mindful that Shukaku is _nearly touching me and can swallow me whole before I can blink,_

'_You can tell?'_

He withdraws, his head rising up and chains grinding together, sounding with mocking metallic laughter,

'_**Tch, of course, I spent nearly nine months with that insufferable woman.'**_

Shukaku freezes for a split second before slamming both feet in down his immense head once again inches from mine,

'_**That **_**stupid, vapid **_**BITCH. AlWayS wHingING ON AnD ON her **_**FLIMSY **_**little WORRIES. She **_**never SHuT her** _**DAMNED mouth.' **_Wind screams in my ears, threatening to tear this body into pieces, Shukaku pauses again before reaching a hind paw to scratch at his ear, seeming to have already forgotten his outburst. I don't dare to move, having hunched in on myself in fear and to prevent myself from being blown away. Though now...I'd rather have been blown away.

'_**Anyway, where was I? Ah, **_**that woman**_**, interesting little thing, boring as hell. She never did much beyond **_**tittering** _**about imbecilic topics. Always so **_**deathly** _**silent. Always so **_**LOUD. **_**I wasn't bound to her, but I could hear her,**_ **especially **_**when she was alone. I **_**HATED her.'**

* * *

_I know, I know, silly old me...I just can't help...no..no, no. It'll be fine. You're over-thinking things Karura._

_**I'm worried.**_

_Yashamaru? Nii-san...sometimes, sometimes I just don't know. I get this bad feeling...and Rasa...he's so busy now. _

_**I'm worried.**_

_Temari-chan! When did you get here?_

_**I'm worried.**_

_No, of course! Okaa-san is fine, see? Why don't you go play with Kankuro-kun? Your brother must be bored._

_**I...I'm worried.**_

_Rasa… What? Oh...nevermind. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kazekage-sama._

_**I fear...my life will come to an end soon.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

I shake my head to clear the foreign thoughts, they're Karura's...when she was pregnant? She was..very, very worried about something. And then she said something about dying...she apologized. Why did she apologize?

'_**That inane woman was insufferable, shutting her up wasn't enough. Limited as I was, I still had my chakra. I spent **_**months,** _**hours, oh so many **_**hours**_**...inching my chakra through her coils. Slow enough that no one would suspect. "It's natural," They said "Just effects of the baby holding...**_**that." What a bunch of FOOLS.**'

The Ichibi's paw slammed down, sending debris dangerously close to me,

'_**HAHA**_**HAhaH**_**aHahaha! Idiots! **_**All **_**of them. I poisoned her to death from the inside, wearing down her organs, killing her chakra points…until finally. **_**FINALLY. **_**I reached her heart just as she went into labor. All that was left was to watch the fireworks **_**EXPLODE.**'

He falls silent.

One minute.

Five.

Ten.

Half an hour.

Nothing.

My curiosity overcomes me, I venture closer to the tailed beast, his eyes tracking my every move like I'm a mere beetle who caught his interest.

I stop at his massive paw, examining it with interest.

Shukaku is silent.

It's made of sand, intricate patterns, probably seals, winding around it and the rest of him like a chaotic mess. It suits him.

I...reach out a hand to see if I can touch him, or if he's like everything else and Gaara is the only exception along with that one strange instance in which the scalpel moved. The moment my hand makes contact I feel a crushing weight flattening me, choking me.

I didn't realize I needed air until I no longer had it.

Terror overcomes my senses when I realize how vulnerable I am, even in death.

**Contractee is unable to fulfill the contract in current state.**

**Reconfiguring.**

And then.

Nothing.

I can breathe.

Uproarious laughter fills the entire mindscape, shaking the sand, collapsing dunes,

'_**HAHAhAHaHahaha!**_ **FASCINATING**_**.'**_

My vision is filled with his colossal eye, pure madness glinting from it.

'_**You'll do, little mortal. You may not be Karura and I do not know how you are here...but,' **_Shukaku grins, shark-like teeth stretching impossibly wide, '_**You will be my new entertainment.'**_

'_Thank...you?'_ I'm not sure how to respond, this is not a situation that I expected. Who would? Getting eaten by a bijuu and then when that failed, offered to be their entertainment like it's a privilege?

'_**Good! Now, entertain me.'**_

I stare up at the bijuu blankly, my mind in agreement with my expression,

'_What?'_

'_**Be **_**entertaining**_**, do something. Scream. Beg for mercy? I don't know. I'm BORED.'**_

Well, that was a drastic attitude change. I shuffle through my mind for something interesting to do,

'_Uhhh. Okay? How about a story?'_

Shukaku tilts his head in consideration, causing a chain reaction of his bindings to echo his inquisitiveness, a far cry from his menacing demeanor just a few moments ago,

'_**Acceptable.'**_

I take a deep breath,

'_Well, it begins like this:_

_Once upon a time, there was a war. It was bloody, people dropped like flies and the death toll was like a rising kite cut from its string. The water on the battlefields was permanently the color of rust, the dead and dying screaming like animals to be slaughtered—'_

Shukaku interrupts impatiently, though he seems happy about the gory details,

'_**Get on with it.'**_

So I oblige,

'_Desperation ran high. And so, an equally desperate plan was conceived. Soldiers who never died, immortal and eternal. But humans are not made to be such, so how do people create these soldiers? The government gathered children for their experiments as they were youthful. Concealed from the public, these experiments were conducted on the innocent children at a secret base hidden deep in the woods—'_

* * *

'—_Circle you, circle you,_

_Stay with us and play forever._

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Close the door and leave us never._

_'Til we see the rising sun,_

_This is only the beginning._

_Circle you, circle you, _

_Aren't we having lots of fun?_

_There's a home within the forest clear,_

_Hiding secrets that no one can hear._

_Shred the broken body from the mind;_

_Immortality through death's design—'_

* * *

'_**You're an interesting mortal.'**_

This was late into the night, the false sky still the same shade of eye-watering blue. Gaara hadn't been doing much throughout the days. Babies mostly cry, eat, and sleep. Especially since if there is no family to play with them. Sometimes the babies in the incubator room are paid visits by the nurses or family. Gaara is in his own little cot in the far corner, away from the rest of the babies. No one ever visits him, the nurses do their jobs, but nothing more.

'_Am I now?'_

I've gotten more comfortable with the Ichibi's presence, he's...unusual company to keep.

Chains rattle softly as he shifts into a different position, putting his vast head between two towering paws. The tattooed seals on his back also move, twisting and stretching while he displaces two large sand dunes to accommodate for his movement.

'_**A **_**fascinating** _**mortal.'**_

I lean back, dodging a stray chain that hurtles toward where my head used to be, Shukaku chuckles at my displeasure,

'_I'm glad it makes someone happy.'_

He laughs louder, sand pluming out in waves before settling back down again in ripples.

'_**So, boredom alleviator, want to hear a story **_**from me?**"

The hairs on my neck rise as the killing intent drops the normally arid temperatures of the desert to freezing.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, something _**snaps**__._

* * *

Yo! I'm back with another chapter! Look at me being productive!

Yup.

Shukaku killed Karura.

MC is wrong, he's just crazy, no acts, nada. Pure insanity.

Why is it so hard to write insane characters? WHYYYYYYYYY.

crashed [Wait] **[Close]**


	3. Tales(Tails)

Sand rose from the once calm desert, stretching towards the sky like writhing snakes. Demonic chakra pulsed red hot, angry and violent, before it settles into the sand, pushing and pulling it into the shape of a temple.

'_**This story starts with **_**betrayal.**' Shukaku begins, eyes gleaming with malice. The doors of the temple swing open ominously, sand twines around my limbs and torso, pulling me into the gaping maw of the desert. The inside is dimly lit, beams of light trickling in from high up windows.

I stumble and fall when the sand withdraws, leaving me unbalanced at the sudden movement.

'_**The youngest disciple of the Sage was tasked with guarding this place,' **_Shukaku continues from outside, voice strangely solemn, '_**He'd spent centuries here, watching, **_**waiting, eNdURing. All **_**on a request of his dEceaSED **_**father.**'

Shouts can be heard from outside the empty temple, I hadn't noticed the doors closing until I heard the sound of angry hands pounding on them. Someone walked by me, a figure made of sand. I startle, surprised and made to follow him when I caught a glimpse of his face.

His eyes.

Completely black save for the faintly glowing golden star in the center.

Shukaku's eyes.

He flings the doors open, only to be surrounded by the intruders made of sand, all armed to the teeth with grim faces.

'_Your day of judgment has come, demon.'_ The leader of the group steps forward.

Shukaku, because it _has to be Shukaku_, stands his ground, a twisted grin forming on his face,

'_**Oh? And who will be my judge? Which one of you **_**insignificant wrEtcHes dares?**'

'_In formation! NOW!'_ They fall into lines, '_Strike!'_

A combination of jutsu and weapons rain down on the Ichibi who stands there, smile still plastered on his face. None of the attacks land on their mark, halted by sand that rose to defend the bijuu.

'_**Is that **_**all~**_**? Truly disgraceful… Oh well, I suppose it's **_**my turn now.**'

Cries of pain and surprise echo in the otherwise silent sarcophagus, it might be a holy place, but now it has become a cemetery for those who dared to venture inside. Spikes of sand skewered unfortunate victims their blood staining it crimson.

Shukaku stands in the center of the morbid ring, laughing,

'_**HAHahAhaha! Whose judgment is it now? Hmmm?'**_

I watch from the side, distracted from the gruesome scene in front of me by another armed intruder sneaking behind the Ichibi. It is a woman this time, she holds a battered teapot in her shaking hands. She pours chakra into it, more and more as seals crawl across the floor towards Shukaku who remains distracted with the carnage he caused.

'_**How about the rest of you stay still while I finish cleaning the temple?'**_ He's about to lunge forward to strike at a shell-shocked man when he stops dead, caught in midair.

'**What is this? Who DARES?**'

The woman forces a hysterical laugh,

'_Your fate is sealed, demon!'_

She pours her life force into the teapot, screaming in agony as it takes more and more from her, Shukaku raging in the background. He roars his displeasure at being trapped and lashes out with his chakra, tearing the temple and everything around it apart.

And then...the desert comes to life.

Sand covers the sky, roiling and seething, a mirror image to Shukaku's black rage. He destroys all life in his path before finally…

Untimely.

It stops.

Only a teapot remains.

The attackers, the woman, they're all buried deep beneath the sand.

Everything falls silent.

Then the sand shifts again into neat little dunes and I remember that none of this was real, merely a puppet show conducted by the Ichibi.

'_**So, entertainment, how was **_**that** _**for a story.'**_

I turn around to face him, pensive, Shukaku seems uncharacteristically excited. And…nervous? He's given me much to think about, that's for sure.

I sigh, wandering over to sit down in the Ichibi's shadow because for all that the sun here isn't actually real, it still manages to pack some heat. I've known Shukaku for...about a week now? He can tear me to pieces, suffocate me, bury me beneath several tons of sand, but I'll still come back after the voice in the back of my head proclaims me unfit to carry out my 'contract' or whatever. Somehow, after these incidents, I come back completely in one piece on the surface without any lingering pain.

I don't even get mad at the bijuu for his bursts of violence now.

Sure, getting "killed" hurts, but that doesn't faze Shukaku and he won't be stopping anytime soon. At least I can say that my pain tolerance has increased monumentally?

Shukaku continues to watch me as I sit down dangerously close to him, well within his range, oddly patient.

He really, _really, _wants to know my answer. Huh. Interesting.

'_The disciple...it was you.'_

Shukaku is silent for a moment,

'_**You're perceptive.'**_

I snort,

'_Oh, _please_, it's not as if you were being subtle. I'd recognize those eyes _anywhere.'

'_**Hmm~?'**_ His massive head lowers, resting on the ground, '_**I'm flattered puny mortal~'**_

'_It helps that your eyes are quite unique.'_

Shukaku grins like an eager child, I don't think he gets compliments often...nevermind that I'm simply stating facts, not compliments.

'_**Do feed my ego more.'**_

I roll my eyes and ignore him. When Shukaku is in one of his less hostile moods, he's often irritating.

'_Did you actually look human at one point?'_

I'm legitimately curious, canon never elaborated on his time before jinchuuriki. The small anecdote that he spent time guarding a temple on the orders of the Sage seems to be confirmed at least.

'_**Why would I ever? Disgusting. Mortals and their flimsy bodies. I was trying to disguise myself, it wouldn't be much fun if I gave away the story immediately now, would it?'**_ He looks aghast and offended as if the very thought of even assuming the form of a human disturbed him, '_**Though that didn't stop you from figuring it out way too fast for my liking.'**_

I shrug, I'll admit that I did cheat a little, but if he really didn't want me to figure out, he really shouldn't have made the 'human' version of himself so similar to his actual self.

Honestly, all the sand, penchant for murder, and insane screaming gave it away more than the eyes did. Not that I'll tell Shukaku that, that's just asking for him to stomp on me, I'm quite comfortable where I am sitting, thank you very much.

'_I'm sorry.'_

For once, he seems unbalanced,

'_**What for?'**_

I pull my knees up to my, chest, resting my chin on them,

'_The time of the Sage was centuries ago. I don't know how long you spent guarding the temple, but you've been sealed away for a very long time.'_

Shukaku looks at me as if I'm not the species of insect he originally assumed me to be,

'_**So? You weren't the one who imprisoned me. Besides, **_**humans are ecstatic** _**about my current...**_**predicament**_**.'**_

'_I'm not. Happy about your current situation, that is. I'm apologizing not because it is my fault, but because I feel that I should.'_

There is no warning but the rattling of chains before my breath is knocked out of me and I'm slammed deep into the sand by Shukaku's paw,

'_**I **_**DON'T **_**NEED YOUR **_**PITY**_**!'**_ He roars in my face.

Alright. Defensive and upset bijuu is angry. Understandable, but I've had enough. If I'm going to be cohabitating with him for any amount of time, his issues are going to have to get kicked out.

'_IT ISN'T PITY!'_ I yell right back at him, '_IT'S CALLED HUMAN DECENCY! MY SPECIES DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU AND I'M APOLOGIZING FOR THAT. IT'S NOT OUT OF PITY, SO GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR SAND-FILLED BRAIN!'_

Shukaku did not take my outburst well,

'_**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! YOU UNDERSTAND **_**NOTHING!'**

Struggling to get out from underneath Shukaku's unwieldy limb to no avail, I keep yelling at him,

'_YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY PITY, YOU OVERGROWN SAND DUNE!'_

Shukaku stops dead. Something akin to hurt flashes in his eyes and he withdraws, pulling away from the crater he made.

**Contractee unable to fulfill contract in current condition...you know what? It'll make my job so much easier if you were indestructible. I'd thought you would learn to not...you know, **_**anger the unstable the demon after the first time?!**_

Wait, what? That's new. The voice in the back of my head has never displayed any form of personality...until now.

**Stop making my job harder. Have a **_**wonderful**_ **day.**

Okay...seems like I've pissed someone else off as well. Just my luck, well, I'm just going to ignore...that, and focus on Shukaku.

I make my way in front of him, trying to get him to look me in the eye. He stood up, chains clanking discordantly before sitting down again with his back facing me.

Alright.

Two can play this game.

I won't give up.

After the seventieth time, Shukaku gives up,

'_**What. Do You. Want. FROM. ME. **_**WRETCH.**'

Ouch, I suppose I did deserve that for not clarifying what I meant.

'_For you to listen.'_

'_**And **_**why** _**would I do that for someone **_**who holds me in the same regard as the rest of her pathetic race?**'

'_I apologize for what I said, though not for yelling at you as you weren't much better yourself.'_ I say to a mulish bijuu.

'_**Look at you, handing out apologies like **_**candies**_**, your meager excuses mean**_ **nothing to me.**' He growls angrily.

I throw my hands up in frustration,

'_Fine. Don't listen. But I'm going to keep talking.'_

Taking his silence as confirmation to continue, I take a deep breath,

'_Are you pitiful? So pathetic that you don't even have an ounce of pride left? Going to roll over and wait to die because some human got the best of you?'_

'_**DO NOT. **_**TEST. ME.**'

I smile back at him, satisfied. It confuses Shukaku, but he ignores his confusion in favor of anger.

'_See? You aren't pitiful. Tell me, Shukaku, do you deserve pity? Only the pitiful deserve my pity.'_

He stops his lunge just inches from me, I can count the number of teeth he has from my vantage point. They are very sharp, how nice, who knew that sand could be sharp?

'_**You are...strange.'**_ Will you look at that? I'm back to interesting dung beetle status, at least I'm no longer an object of intense hatred?

'_Pfftt. Tell me about it. It's the voices, I swear.'_ My dreadful humor comes back with a vengeance. Diffuse, deflect, avoid, never face your problems head-on, use humor.

'_**Very strange.'**_ Shukaku amends his previous statement, '_**Tell me, strange mortal, what **_**is** _**your opinion on bijuu?'**_

Chewing on my lip, I try to gather my thoughts into something coherent.

'_Well, for starters, shinobi are hypocritical. Humans, in general, are much the same...but shinobi and their paranoia take it to another level. We're just afraid of the unknown and those that are more powerful than us. Bijuu have given humans fair reasons to fear them, don't deny it, I saw how unbothered you were by killing people. There is no right answer to this. Jail the bijuu and you are damned. Let them run free and you are condemned.'_

I sigh as Shukaku ponders over my words,

'_We're just...very, very different. You have different values, it clashes with ours and it's all very tragic really. To get along would mean that one group or another would have to change on a fundamental level. In the end, we wouldn't be us anymore, if you get what I mean. And no one, no one has the right to force someone to be something other than what they are. The best solution would be to separate them, permanently.'_

Standing up, I move closer to Shukaku and crouch until I'm eye level,

'_But then, which group would be the one to leave? Humans were here first, but the bijuu are an integral part of nature. This is home for both of us, no one deserves to be forced out of their home.'_

'_**So you say, yet you seem to have no problem yourself.'**_

I laugh,

'_You'd call our relationship functional? Please, I'm _dead _if you haven't noticed. Death changes a person.'_

The Ichibi appears as if he's hit by inspiration,

'_**Maybe a few more mortals should die.'**_

My eyes widen, that was not what I meant,

'_Shukaku! That'll make it worse! Wait...you're...joking. Oh my god, this is like the first time you're not a ball of rage and angst. There's hope for you yet.'_

'_**Shut up, little mortal.'**_ Look at Shukaku being nonplussed, this is like, the first time ever?

'_Nevermind, I take that back, you're still the same cheerful lump of sand and demonic chakra.'_

Shukaku regards me consideringly,

'_**You remind me of someone I used to know. That stupid old priest liked to spout random touchy-feely crap like you. Maybe you're the one he spoke of…'**_

'_Who?'_ I'm confused, Shukaku knew a priest? At the temple he used to guard?

'_**Nun.'**_

'_What? A nun? I thought he was a priest.'_ I'm even more confused now.

'_**Nunnya business.'**_

Wow, color me surprised, number one unpredictable bijuu says what now?

'_That makes two jokes, Shukaku! I'm so proud of you!'_

* * *

**Authors Notes"**

Thus begins a friendship no one expected XD.

Comment on anything, questions, criticism, or you just want to talk to me.


	4. Hourglass

So it's been two weeks and I'm hanging outside of Gaara's mindscape for a bit. I've been making trips to check on him every few days to make sure he's alright. Shukaku and I can only stand each other for so long, neither of us wants to push it. We've come to…an understanding of sorts. Not that it stops Shukaku from demanding me to entertain him with stories, word games, or whatever I can come up with.

Which reminds me...the Ichibi is a literal _kid_...he's obsessed with the sand fidget spinner he made after I described to him what it was. He hasn't stopped spinning it and laughing crazily ever since. That was _two days ago._

Definitely not why I decided to leave.

Nope.

Not at all.

The worst part is Shukaku never does anything halfway. The normal size of a fidget spinner is what, three or four inches? The size of the one he's using is over ten _feet. _

_It's also creating winds that are enough to make a mini sand tornado._

Dear God, what have I done?

_Anyway,_ I have responsibilities, unlike a certain bijuu, so I'm going to hang out with Gaara for the next few weeks.

I'm not avoiding Shukaku because he's acting weird.

_I'm_ weird.

I can handle weird.

I'm just taking a break from _his _brand of weirdness, even though I suspect he's mostly exaggerating his reactions to unbalance me.

At two weeks, Gaara is still a very small baby, he doesn't do much beyond eating, sleeping, and silently observing things around him. I'm thankful that for all their coldness and clear desire to be anywhere else, the caretakers do not mistreat him by depriving him of food. They feed, bath, and change him. Nothing more and nothing less.

They never talk to him.

Which is easily remedied, if they aren't going to provide it, I sure as hell will. I made a promise that I intend to keep, this kid is going to have a childhood if I have anything to say about it.

Shukaku will just have to deal. His entertainment has a mind of her own, she's going to make her own choices.

"_Hello, little one, how are you today?"_ I can't claim to be good with children because the truth is that I'm horrible with them. I never know what to say or what to do.

How...do I take care of a baby?

I've never had a kid before, I don't remember much of what I liked to do when I was one either.

Ummmm…maybe I'll go back to play word games with Shukaku, the idea is becoming very attractive. I'd much rather deal with a bijuu than a baby. Yup, I'll just...come back later. Maybe a month? Oh, wait, he'll still be a baby—

Oh no, no nononono. Don't look at me like that. You were sleeping just two seconds ago.

"_You...want something? I don't know what you want!"_ Uhhhhhh… Oh! I should smile, babies like smiles, right?!

"_H-hello?"_

Gaara waves his arms while giving me a gummy smile.

Okay. That wasn't so bad, besides, he's adorable! What else do babies like? Hands? I think they like hands. I've heard plenty of stories about babies grabbing people's hands.

"_Here, have a hand. I don't know what you'll do with it, please don't put it in your mouth."_

Gaara takes my offered hand and begins to chew on it.

"_Of course, of course you'll put it in your mouth. Right after I ask you not to. You don't know where my hands have been! _I _don't know where my hands have been! What if they have germs!"_

He stops chewing on my hand, smart baby.

"_Do ghosts even have germs?"_

He is chewing on my hand again.

Why.

Why me.

"_Okay. Let's not do that."_ I pull my hand away from him, his face scrunches up like he's about to cry.

"_Nope. Not happening. You are _not _going to cry. I don't know what to do if you cry! I'll probably cry with you, please don't cry?"_

Gaara's face scrunches up even more. Oh dear.

I squish his cheeks, he still has a bit of baby fat, to try to smooth his face out, maybe he won't cry if he doesn't look like he's about to burst into tears?

Wait, that's not how babies work. What am I doing?

But wait! It's working!

"_That was a tiny giggle, I heard that! You can't lie to me!" _I chirp, suddenly more cheerful even though Gaara still looks as if he can't decide between laughing or crying.

I lightly poke him, he laughs a little.

Okay. _Progress._

"_Now that's over and done with, how about I introduce myself? I'm...uhh...Karura? Yeah, I borrowed your mom's body and what seems like some of her memories, why not borrow her name too?"_

Gaara's only response is to give me another gummy smile.

"_Let's...get along, shall we? I promise to take care of you the best I can. You can call me kaa-san! Or is it Kaa-chan? Haha-ue? I don't know, we'll figure it out."_

* * *

"_Babies like funny faces, right? Do you like funny faces?"_

Gaara doesn't reply but watches me with unnerving intensity like he's burning my face into his little brain.

Okay. That's normal? I don't know!

I try to pull a funny face, it fails dramatically. I sigh and laugh at myself, Gaara joins in even though he doesn't understand what's going on.

"_Happiness is contagious, huh? That should be simple...I just have to be happy and do silly things."_

* * *

"_In the span of time we live out our lives,_

_Calmness sweeps us off our feet~_

_In the end, those memories kept_

_Locked away as they're spiraling_

_Down away from thee…"_

He's not sleeping, why is he not sleeping? Are my singing abilities really that bad?

"_Come on, it's…"_ I look at the clock inside the nursery—would you look at that, they finally moved him to a proper nursery after three weeks, "—_one in the morning."_

I sigh, maybe he's bored…

"_Please stop staring at my face...you've been doing that whenever you're conscious. I'm not that interesting, am I?"_

Even though it's unnerving, I'm flattered. Whatever, it's not as if babies can control what they do. Besides, bonding time is important! How else will he recognize me as a caretaker much less a parent?

* * *

"_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moonlight's shining_

_Fill my glass, I'll sing a song_

_And we'll start the music flowing"_

Thank. God. It's dawn now and he's finally asleep after I've exhausted my lullaby supply. Great, now I can think up more of them while he's asleep.

Wait. Nurse person, what are you doing? NO! Nonono! I _just_ put him to sleep!

"_Shhh...Shh...I know, I know you're upset about being woken up. Okaa-san is here, just...go back to sleep?"_

Meanwhile, I attempt to shoo the unwanted presence away, failing horribly due to not actually being solid or visible.

Gaara giggles.

Oh, well...at least he's no longer crying?

I glare in the direction of the offending nurse, clearly, none of them know how to actually take care of him.

"_What are you doing now? He's not hungry!"_

Gaara is back to squirming uncooperatively, but he's not crying...yet.

Until the idiot tries to force feed him.

"_You...you _did not. _**Not on my watch, are you **_**trying** _**to choke him to death?!**_" I look around the scarcely furnished room, anger mounting as I search for something to throw.

My hands continue to phase through the singular table in the room. There's nothing else in here but the cot that Gaara sleeps in and this table. I don't even know if this qualifies as a table. It's like, what? One square foot in surface area on the top and less than three feet high?

Why is this even in here, it serves no purpose.

Where are the _toys_ a normal baby would get?

Nevermind, this table will serve its purpose as a blunt force weapon if I have anything to say about it.

**Ability granted on the grounds of fulfilling the contract.**

I stop for a moment, blink, and then shrug off the curiosity. The voice pops up sometimes babbling about a contract. While I would like to know more, there are much more important things at hand.

"_Take this you sorry excuse for a human being!"_ To my surprise, the table actually lifts when I tug at it. I raise it over my head and bring it down on the moron that people shouldn't let near children, let alone take care of one.

"_Piss off, he already has a mother!"_

Well, I did not think this through, I watch in horror before springing forward to grab one airborne baby.

Because knocking out the person holding said baby obviously means that the baby is thrown into the air.

Said baby is also inappropriately happy about the whole 'flying' experience.

"_Thank whatever god is out there,"_ I say when I catch him, "_Let's get you changed now, shall we? Where did they put your clothes again? Ah! The closet!" _I lay him back down in his cot, stepping around the unconscious body to rummage through the small pile of clothes in the closet for something suitable.

"_Here we are!"_ I struggle a little changing Gaara's soaked clothing, usually, it is the job of the nurses, but it's not as if I haven't watched them do it several hundred times already.

"_Now, maybe you should go back to sleep? Mother is here."_

The door slams open and I flinch,

"_What does it take for some peace and quiet in here?! There is a child I'm trying to calm and put to sleep!"_

* * *

"_Oh no. No. Nononono. You do not want to...okay. I can live with this. Or not, since I am dead."_

There goes my hair. Please let there be a shower or bathtub that I can use to wash it later. All it takes is one second. _One second._ If I take my eyes off of him, he will do something that he really shouldn't be doing.

I will ignore the fact that I phase through water. But wait! I now have the ability to not phase through things!

"_Gaara! What did I just say?!"_

What day is it now? Eleven? Can I go pester Shukaku? He probably misses me...or not, I'll bet my nonexistent life on him laughing at my predicament in his nice desert.

Ha, I hate the heat and I miss the desert? Well, Suna _is_ a desert...but the fake desert is nicer.

It's very pretty and the sun doesn't hurt my eyes.

Maybe I can go sightseeing in Suna when Gaara actually sleeps for once. How many hours of sleep a day does a month old baby need?

* * *

"_It's a very good thing I don't need sleep. If I did, I'd be dead on my feet. You were not this fussy before! Look at the poor nurses you're abusing. They look terrified!"_

Someone send help, jinchuuriki have insane stamina even as babies. Gaara hasn't stopped crying for two hours, nothing is working. What do I do?!

Or what _did_ I do? Is it my fault?

I'll just...I can't pick him up, what will people say about a floating baby?! What if I drop him!?

Well, it didn't stop me the first time he had an impromptu flying lesson. What's next? Walking on water? He might actually do that in the future, but Suna doesn't have large bodies of water laying around, so probably not until he visits Konoha.

"_Shhh...shhh...okaa-san will be your unwilling servant...or something. Is Shukaku bullying you?"_

About the terrified caretakers...they seemed pretty freaked about the unconscious imbecile I took out. The man is not dead...just severely concussed last I heard.

Guess someone is not coming back anytime soon.

I've also heard whispers about telling the Kazekage. Let him come. Gaara is still his child and he hasn't visited even once.

I'm still undecided about Rasa, I haven't seen enough of him to accurately judge whether or not to throw in the towel in regards to building a relationship between him and Gaara.

If he doesn't meet my standards, he can say goodbye to any respect I have for him, which is very low already...but...Karura sincerely loved him. Maybe I'm making excuses for him...but, ugh, I just don't know.

* * *

"_Shukaku, I know you are listening in there. I _know you are_. Stop messing with the sand! The last person was here to change Gaara's diapers, you...you...aRgHHHhhh!"_

I swear Shukaku is enjoying my pain, I just _know_ he's doing this on purpose.

This just adds to people's general dislike of Gaara, my retaliation doesn't help matters either. Even so, I do not feel regret for what I did nor will I take it back given the chance.

That bastard deserved it. Perhaps I handled the situation wrong, but it isn't as if I had much choice in the situation.

The Kazekage still hasn't visited, it's nearly been two months since his son was born.

Tick tock, Rasa, my patience is running thin.

Well, my sojourn in the real world has been...interesting, but I fear Shukaku will mutiny at this rate. I stayed longer than I thought I would.

I'll be back after I keep a certain bijuu from going off the rails and smashing his sand filled brain open, thereby losing what marbles he has left.

* * *

'_Hi, Shukaku! Guess who's back!'_

**Crunch.**

I sputter and spit out sand while my body reforms, glad to know someone missed me.

'_**What? Did you expect a warmer welcome? You're **_**late,** _**little mortal.'**_

Is...is that a pout I see?

'_Yeah, yeah. I took a little longer than expected, the people in charge are more incompetent than I expected. I might have to visit Gaara more often.'_

'_**No.'**_

Uh oh, someone's jealous.

'_Come on! I'll alternate days? Spend time with you when Gaara is asleep? Do both?'_

'_**No.'**_ Shukaku glares down at me sullenly.

'_I'll figure out a way to bring part of you out into the real world and spend time with both of you there? While we figure out how to do that, I'll spend time with both of you separately?'_

Shukaku's silent for a long moment before consenting,

'_**Fine. But you better be efficient about it.'**_

'_Hey! Cut me some slack, no one has ever done this successfully, you know!'_

'_**Because it usually ends up with the death of the jinchuuriki. Besides, not my problem.'**_ He leans down, '_**So, what else is there besides fidget spinners? It's inspired me to make new wind-based jutsu...something along the lines of a couple of sandstorms and a few tornadoes thrown in here and there to spice things up.'**_

What have I done now?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! The new chapter is done! Thanks for all the support and kind comments you guys, who knew that people actually like what I write? **

**Welp, MC is upset at Rasa, Rasa is purposefully ignoring Gaara, Shukaku is mad at MC, and where is Yashamaru?**

**Hopefully, he'll show up when Rasa actually gets a clue.**


End file.
